A certain Scientific-Magical Fanfic
by majinI
Summary: This fanfic attempts to involve characters from the Scientific into the Magical side more. AU to an extent, mostly canon with a few twists here and there. MikotoxTouma in the later chapters.
1. A Certain Unexpected Meeting

**A certain unexpected meeting**

_**Author's Notes: My third attempt at a fanfic after a two year hiatus due to a lack of time to write. Constructive criticism is welcome, I am trying to get back into the feel of writing after a while. There will be some references to other media. If anyone knows the character Hajin you will more or less be familiar with him, he'll be taking questions at the end of the page answering questions about the fanfic.**_

_**PS. First guy to spot my references in each chapter(if there's one) I'll consider your suggestion or answer any question personally. (As long as it does not spoil the story)**_

**_PSS. This story will be Mikoto x Touma in the later parts._**

Italics = _ Thoughts_

Bold + Italics = _**Voice in Hajin's head.**_

**Disclaimer: I do not own the To Aru series or its characters.**

* * *

**Date: June 17, 19:32**

The hooded figure stood on top of the buildings it stared down to the streets of academy city, with a population of 2.3 Million he'd expect to find at least something worthwhile here in a city filled with espers and a few Magicians. As usual in his black cloak he generally avoided the streets since he would stand out and quite possibly draw attention since his figure was that of a young kid. Even though it is the summer season the heat does not really bother him despite his whole outfit being a long sleeved black shirt along with long black pants stretching down to his ankles.

The figure sighed as he looked down at the streets wanting something to happen, he did not care what as long as something happened. His wish came true as he saw an brown-chestnut haired Tokiwadai student being surrounded by a group of thugs, he began contemplating whether or not to get involved. He generally did not like situations like these but beggars can't be choosers, something like this is generally better than nothing in which case he had to put up with several months worth of boredom.

"_**Jeez don't you have anything better to do than play the hero Hajin?**" _said the voice in his head.

"_Well we wanted something so this will suffice I suppose...?"_

"_**If you wanted stuff to do why don't you join Judgment or anti-skill instead?**" _replied the voice in his head as if it were probing him.

"_Lack of interest." _Hajin replied instantly shooting down the voice's idea.

"_**Then I'd suggest you engage your prey before anti-skill or Judgment arrive.**" _the voice said in his mind changing the subject.

"_Understood...Moving to engage target." _Nodding once acknowledging the voice's advice before leaping off the building into the streets below.

* * *

"Whoa looks like we got cutie here." said one of the thugs.

"And she's from Tokiwadai too."added in another thug stating the obvious.

"We'll take you back to your dorm, of course who knows how late that will be."

"_Everybody else is pretending not to notice, if they do get involved they'd only get themselves hurt, or worse." _Mikoto thinks to herself observing the situation.

"_If there is someone who would get involved for a stranger, that person is a fool..."_ continuing her line of thought before being interrupted by a voice.

"Hey there you are." said a boy with spiky black hair barging into the conversation.

"_Dammit...we were beaten to the punch." _Hajin thought to himself while observing from the alley.

"_**Does it matter?**"_ said the voice in his head edging him on.

"_No...I guess not."_ Pulling his hood down slightly hiding most of his face revealing only his mouth.

"Thanks again, we'll be taking our leave." said the spiky haired student dragging the girl along.

"Mind telling me who you are?" Mikoto said in an annoyed tone blowing his cover.

"Why couldn't you plan along, the plan was I pretend to be your friend and casually walk you away and now that's ruined..." Touma said in a frantic outburst as his cover was blown.

"Why should I follow some convoluted plan from some stranger?"

"You tryin to make a fool outta us?" said one of the thugs as he placed his hand on the spiky haired boy's shoulder.

"My,my ganging up on a poor defenseless girl...you guys really are scum." Hajin said as he walked up to the group of thugs trying to provoke them.

"Isn't that cute...a little brat is trying to cosplay as a hero, why don't you run home before you get hurt." said another one of the thugs obviously not taking him seriously patting him on his head.

"Brat..." That word alone was enough to cause Hajin to snap. "WHO THE HELL ARE YOU CALLIN A KID?!" without any warning he hopped off the ground slightly delivering a kick to his throat sending flying into the shutters.

The group of thugs were completely baffled as to what just happened within that instant, the next thing that came to their mind was to avenge their fallen comrade. As they charged straight at the hooded figure Hajin took out the first thug charging straight at him and delivering a palm strike sending him flying into the shutters before he could even hit him. The second thug came swinging at him with a metal pipe which Hajin dodged with little effort, as the thug readied up for another strike but much to his surprise a punch came straight to his cheek from the spiky haired boy instead.

Hajin raised his eyebrow slightly as he thought that the high school student wouldn't have any fighting experience. With their numbers cut in half within just a few minutes the remaining members of the group began fleeing the scene leaving their fallen comrades behind. Hajin sighed once again in disappointment as the fight did not last nearly as long as he would like.

"What do you guys think you're doing, I was perfectly capable of handling these guys myself!" the chestnut haired student said in an outburst.

"My apologies Ms. Railgun-san, you need not waste your time with street trash such as them." Hajin said bowing his head attempting to avoid conflict with the Tokiwadai student.

"Well, its fine I suppose seeing as you didn't get hurt..." she replied him, suddenly realizing that his figure stood at about 120 cm she knew something was off about him. "Hey wait...what's a kid like you doing out past curfew time?"

"Um...well...that's...uh..." Hajin said pretending to be at a loss for words before being interrupted by the spiky haired student.

"Um, what's a 'Railgun'...?"Touma said completely oblivious of her status.

"Don't tell me you've never heard of 'Railgun' the third most powerful esper in academy city...?"

"Wait, this girl here looks barely old enough to respect her elders, you're telling me she's ranked third?" Touma said pointing his finger at her.

"_Oh great now this idiot has really gone and done it._" Hajin thought as he saw sparks emitting from her in anger, within the next moment she unleashed enough electricity to shock everyone within a 2-meter radius of her unconscious. Hajin instinctively used his cloak as a shield to block off the electric attack, as the smoke began to clear he saw the spiky haired boy holding out his right hand completely unaffected by the attack.

"Hey wait...why didn't my attack work? What kind of power did you use?" She said in shock as the two figures were still standing.

"That's a secret." Hajin said hiding the fact that his clothing is actually protected against electrical attacks.

"Rather than a power...During the system scan I was labeled a 'level zero' ." This time she launched another electric spear at the spiky haired student much smaller size. As he held up his right hand to intercept the attack it was completely erased upon contact of his right hand. This in turn caused Hajin to raise his eyebrow slightly in surprise at his new discovery, knowing the situation would get from bad to worse if they stayed here any longer, he grabbed the spiky haired student's left hand and began running off into the crowd in an attempt to lose her.

"Hey get back here!" Yelled the Tokiwadai student as she began chasing after them.

* * *

After several minutes of running they eventually lost their pursuer, in the alleyway the spiky haired boy slumped onto the ground exhausted after running that long Hajin on the other hand was still in perfectly normal condition. "What misfortune...what did I do to deserve this?" The spiky haired boy said in a depressing tone.

"You sound as if you constantly run afoul of such things."

"You don't even know half of what I went through today..." said the spiky haired boy as his life was really full of misfortune to the point that it almost seems unbelievable.

"Heh, guess I really can't say much after that encounter...what's your name? Mine's Hajin."

"Touma Kamijou, wait just 'Hajin' no last name?"

"Well we don't really have a last name..."

"I see...nice meeting you then." said Touma as he began waving off to Hajin.

"Wait, are you really goanna leave me all alone in streets I don't really have anywhere to go..." Hajin said in a pitiful tone in an attempt to trick Touma.

"Geez, guess I have no choice I can take a freeloader at my place I suppose."

"Wait, really? Thanks Touma-Nii-chan." Hajin said as he grabbed onto Touma's waist snuggling into it while feigning innocence.

"You should really get off me before you catch my misfortune." Touma states jokingly trying to get Hajin off him.

"Oh, you don't have to worry a talking black manjuu bun thought me how to be immune to bad luck." Which to this statement Touma has no idea if he was actually making stuff up or actually believes in such a thing.

"_Wow...he's really easy to manipulate._" Hajin thought to himself as he imagined it would be much harder to persuade him.

"_**With this we can study his abilities up close.**_"

"_His power will no doubt attract a lot of attention...especially from the magic side._"

"_**What do you plan to do then...?**_"

"_That overall depends._"

* * *

**One Month Later**

**Date: July 16, 15:36**

As it has nearly a month since their encounter Touma's misfortune landed him in various kinds of trouble ranging from being chased by wild dogs to tripping on tennis balls as well as several fights with gangs. Hajin on the other hand ended beating up the thugs that came their way, they even once faced off against no less than twenty thugs at once, while Touma would curse misfortune Hajin enjoyed the fights to a certain degree.

"Jeez, that last one was kinda close you know..." Hajin said as he sat on a bench close a crepe shop with a certain spiky haired friend of his.

"How was I supposed to know there were that many of them?" Touma said in an outburst to Hajin's statement.

"You got a point, still I am proud of my disciple's improvement considering you took on five of them. Before you would normally start running away from three on one fights." Hajin spoke as if he was some old kung-fu master lecturing his disciple. In the past Touma normally fought one on one fights and sometimes two on one assuming the odds were in his favor, if it were anything higher than two his policy was to run.

"Yes, yes master" Touma said nonchalantly pretending to go with the flow.

"Still I am quite surprised, your bad luck really knows no bounds, its almost as if the whole world wants you to be miserable." Hajin said as he sipped his cup of tea.

Just then an explosion is hear from behind them, Hajin immediately turned around to see the explosion coming from the Isobe Bank. "Great, here we go again...these jackasses will pay for disturbing my tea break." Hajin this time was more serious than usual took out a short stick which extended out from both sides turning into a half-bo staff 90 cm in length. "Stay here and observe the situation, I'll deal with this one personally." Touma at this point knew not to try and stop Hajin.

As Hajin dashed straight to intercept the criminals, he saw three of them as he closed in from the side he struck the overweight guy with a thrust to his stomach knocking the wind out of him then finally turning one full round clockwise and smacking him in the face knocking him out cold. "Wh-who the hell are you...?!" said one guy with spiky black hair with a white handkerchief covering his mouth, panicking at the fact one of their guys were taken out quite easily.

"Hmph, I have no name to give to garbage such as you...!" Hajin spat at the man preparing for a counter attack.

"Screw you punk, I'm not some pushover!" As the thug held out his right hand flames began to gather, burning much like a mini inferno. "Pyrokinesis huh...?" Hajin said as he observes the esper's powers. As he threw the fireball straight at the cloaked figure, Hajin swung his staff like a bat using the wind to redirect the fireball straight back at the esper sending it flying past him. Hajin used the opening to deliver a thrust straight to his throat knocking him out cold as well, as he scanned the area for the other criminal he could see him attempting to take a young boy hostage with another schoolgirl trying to stop him.

"Touma, catch!" Hajin threw his staff like a javelin straight at Touma which he instinctively caught it upon hearing Hajin's voice. The thug finally got loose by kicking the girl in the face and ditching the hostage heading to their getaway car before he could reach out to the handle of the car door Touma smacked him in the face full-force with Hajin's staff knocking him out in one strike.

"And that's a wrap, now we let anti-skill or Judgment deal with these guys." Hajin said while dusting off himself preparing to walk off until he felt his hand being restrained by something.

"I'm Shirai Kuroko and you are under arrest for property destruction, disturbing the peace, reckless endangerment and interfering with Judgment." said a girl behind him with auburn hair tied into two curly pigtails.

"Wait, I didn't do all that did I...?" Hajin said as he tried to weasel his way out of it.

"Uhh...Touma help...?" Hajin tried to call out for him but as he saw him coming towards him he was being handcuffed by another Judgment officer with a headband made out of flowers.

"Good work Uiharu, we'll be taking the both of you to headquarters."

"You've gotta be kidding me!"

"What misfortune!" The both of them cried out in unison.

* * *

_Author's notes: Well some people can guess where this is going I suppose, well the first reference is out already so the prize still stands for anyone who can guess what it is. Hajin's cloak and outfit is reinforced with several different kinds of materials to the point that electrical attacks won't work on it, its fire proof and even the metal eater sniper rifle can't pierce through it albeit he will suffer some really heavy kickback if it were to get hit. Meltdowner can pierce through his Armour assuming it is used long enough on it,the only downside to his Armour its really heavy. His fighting style revolves around eliminating all known weaknesses forcing his opponent into a melee brawl with him in which case he will more than likely win. That's all I can give you this time about Hajin, Yeah he has no last name for...various reasons which I won't disclose currently._

_The voice in Hajin's head is not anyone from the To aru universe if anyone's wondering._


	2. Touma Vs Misaka

**Touma vs Misaka**

**To Werewolf2005: Hajin does seem OP to a point but there are ways to beat him, albeit he isn't even using his full power[which he can't and hence I don't intend on giving him any of his usual powers till one point in the story]. On another note Kaori Kanzaki can beat him in his current state but she actually has to go full force on him to do so, I will spoil a bit that he will get beat up pretty badly in the later chapters. Touma has always been considered OP to a certain degree I just upped his fighting ability considerably compared to his usual self.**

**Hajin: I'd be a complete disgrace to my people if I were to be beaten by such mere upstarts. I did not train this much just to get beaten up by punks who barely know how to fight.**

**Author: You destroyed them in two hits, or less...**

**Hajin: They made me get serious...**

**To Shinnypichu88: Well...not really he literally wears it everywhere he goes(even when he is sleeping!)**

**Hajin: Hey that's our little secret! Well, yeah I'm used to it to the point it feels no different from a normal person wearing a cloak. Think I'm fast wearing that, wait till I take it off.**

**Author: On another note, 'Meltdowner' is potentially more powerful than railgun but she can't go that certain limit or she'll end up taking its backlash. I chose 'Meltdowner' because its more of a question of which will actually hit him? No he seriously can't dodge a 'railgun' when its coming straight at him that's ridiculous, however he can anticipate when she is going to shoot it giving him enough time to dodge it. On the off chance he actually gets hit, a SINGLE 'railgun' shot isn't enough to pierce his armour, he will get sent flying really far though, in all seriousness Mikoto won't fire it at him. **

**Author's notes: Seriously no one spotted the reference? I'll give a hint, what walks on two legs is black and shaped like a manjuu bun with a white manjuu bun as its sibling. Whew long time replying some reviewers...consider it fan service.**

* * *

**Date: July 16, 17:36**

**Judgment 177th branch office,**

Hajin sat down on the chair, next to him was Touma and in front across the table Kuroko Shirai.

"This is well...not what it looks like?" Hajin said attempting to deny everything that happened earlier.

"Oh really? Because we have over two dozen reports of a hooded vigilante along with a spiky haired boy." Kuroko said as she took out a pile of documents that were at least a meter high.

"_We're screwed..._" Hajin thought in his head as he saw the pile of documents.

"_**We have ways out of this!**_"

"_Blowing up the building is not a way out..._" Hajin replied back immediately knowing the voice's intent before he even said anything.

"This is what I get for putting up with your stunts, what misfortune..." Touma said as he slumped his head on the table.

"Hey just because a pretty girl was in trouble you had to go and play the hero." Hajin snapped back at the spiky haired boy.

"And you had to go beat up everyone just because things didn't go as planned."

"It was either them or us..." Hajin said trying to justify his actions.

"You're still the same as always even after that incident one year ago." Kuroko sighed as she reminisced about the incident one year ago.

* * *

_One year ago_

_A certain post office_

As Hajin sat down in the busy post office he was reading a book until he heard a gunshot. As he scanned the area he saw a man wearing a beanie slinging a gym bag on his left shoulder with a gun in his right hand pointing to the roof. Hajin once again sighed as he knew he had to take action but just as he was about to get up from his seat he was interrupted. "_**I would advice against this course of action.**_" The voice spoke in his head.

"_Oh and why so?_"

"_**Do the math, robbers rarely attack by themselves even in a small place like this.**_" The voice said carefully analyzing the situation.

"_And you think I will lose to such amateurs?_"

"_**You very well might, if you keep up this streak of brashness.**_"

"_You win, I will observe the situation...for now._" Hajin thought back to the voice while pretending to read his book.

As Hajin observed the situation he could see a twin-tailed charging the robber from behind. The robber was caught off guard as she stepped on his foot, followed by a kick to the back of his left leg knocking him off balance causing him to fall to the ground. As the robber attempted to reach for the pistol the girl stomped on his chest and kicked the pistol away. "_And you say I'M brash?_" Hajin thought in his head. "_**Something is off...this is way too simple.**_" the voice said back to him realizing something was amiss as there was usually an esper if they tried to pull off a heist.

"_Who knows, maybe this guy thought he could do it alone?_"

As Hajin heard a scream he could see a guy wearing brown winter jacket holding a knife at his hostage. As Hajin prepared to make his move he could hear the shutters closing locking them in the post office. "_Great...there goes our escape route, I for one do not like being swarmed by the paparazzi!_" Hajin thought in annoyance as his escape route was cut off.

"_**They are called press reporters and wait a moment. He probably has a planned escape route in a situation like this, all we have to do is follow him and beat the living daylights out of him there.**_"

"_Sounds fine with me, press reporters and paparazzi are the same to me...they are annoying._"

"Security signal received. Cease and desist." A security robot said as it was activated when the shutters came down.

"_Now this just keeps getting better and better._" Hajin thought sarcastically as he watched the security robot move to engage the robber. Hajin could see the auburn-haired girl trying use the robot as cover but just before the robot could reach the man, it exploded causing the debris to hurt those in the area. "_Was that...a metal ball he threw?_" Hajin thought in disbelief.

"_**Three possibilities, A: The ball is an explosive, B: It is an esper ability, C: Its something else.**__" _The voice said carefully analyzed all possibilities.

As the auburn-haired girl looked down at her colleague who was hurt from sheltering her from the explosion, the man kicked her in the face sending her flying back slightly. Obviously enraged by the stunt she tried to pull the man stepped on the girl's left ankle causing it to snap, as she used the last of her strength to reach out to the man he stepped on her left hand. "_That's it, I am done waiting. He dies right here right now!_" Hajin was furious unable to hold himself back any longer, he was about to violently lash out at the robber until the voice in his head interrupted him.

"_**Just wait a little longer, please. Our time to strike will come soon.**_" The voice said attempting to soothe Hajin's anger.

"_If we wait any longer he will kill her!_" Hajin thought back outraged by the voice's decision.

"_**You may go now, our target is wide open.**_"

As Hajin looked back he saw the hostage was gone, furious at what just happened the man once again kicked the auburn-haired girl sending her sliding across the floor. Hajin knew that this was his chance to strike, Hajin closed his book and stepped in between the man and the girl lying on the floor. "You did good girl, now let me take over from here." Hajin said as he confronted the robber.

"Who's this another Judgment officer?" The man said as he held the metal ball-bearing in his hand preparing for an assault by the hooded figure.

"What are you doing? Civilians should stay back." The girl said attempting to stop Hajin from getting involved.

"Rest assured I won't lose to some chump like him."

"I get it...you're just stalling for anti-skill to arrive, well too bad for you its useless." He said as he threw a metal ball-bearing at the shutters. The metal ball-bearing kept moving slowly, tearing a hole through the shutters as if it were made out of paper. "I swear, you espers never cease to amaze me." Hajin said smiling under his hood. As the man threw a ball-bearing at Hajin, he easily swerved past the slow moving projectile much to the man's surprise. "That the best you can do?" Hajin said taunting the man.

"If you think I can throw only one you're dead wrong." The man this time threw several metal ball-bearings at Hajin. "Pathetically slow." Hajin said as he slid under the hail of ball-bearings, easily closing the distance between him and the robber. "Checkmate." Hajin delivered a punch to his gut causing him to bend over then finally delivering a elbow strike to the back of his head knocking him out cold. "What a colossal waste of time. It doesn't matter how many you throw at me if none of them can touch me." Hajin said lecturing the unconscious robber.

Kuroko could only stare in awe as to how easily the robber was defeated, as the hooded figure approached her he held out his hand helping her off the ground. "Rest assured, you will make a good Judgment officer. Just be sure to take your training seriously kay?" Hajin said with a smiling face.

* * *

**Present**

**Judgment 177th branch office, **

"Looks like my prediction is on the mark ojou-chan." Hajin said smiling under his hood. Just as he said that another person entered the room. It was Mikoto Misaka, cold sweat started dripping from his back as he saw her enter. In the past month both him and Touma had several run-ins with the level 5 esper, mostly starting and ending with her shooting electricity at both of them. "_This really is getting from bad to worse..._" Hajin thought to himself as he was sweating buckets.

"Wait a minute what are these two doing here?!" Mikoto yelled as she pointed her finger at Hajin and Touma.

"Onee-sama you know these two individuals?"

"This guy keeps barging into certain situations and ends up running away after that." Mikoto said pointing at Touma. "And this weirdo keeps beating up people and runs away after he's done." Mikoto said pointing at Hajin this time.

"Yo biribiri-" Before Touma could finish his sentence Hajin placed his hand over his mouth. "_You idiot are you trying to add even more fuel to the fire?!_" Hajin whispered into Touma's ear.

"My name is Mikoto Misaka you freaking idiot!" Misaka shot out a spear of lightning from her bangs aimed directly at Touma. Before the spear could even hit Touma, Hajin held out his right hand absorbing the electricity, even though his gloves are made from the same materials as his whole outfit Hajin could still feel the heat through his gloves. "_Damn, its almost as if she wants to kill someone..._" Hajin thought as he felt the searing heat.

"Jeez you're still hunting us even after that incident over a month ago?" Touma said as he got up from his seat.

"What will it take for you to give up already...?" Hajin added in an attempt to get rid of Mikoto.

"That's simple, the two of you owe me a duel." Mikoto said proudly causing both of them to sigh.

"Very well then, we shall gladly accept." Hajin said as he formulated a plan to get out of the situation.

"Absolutely not! If you wish to fight onee-sama you'll have to get past me first!" Kuroko said as she held up both hands shielding her, only to end up being electrocuted from behind by Mikoto.

* * *

**A certain riverbank,** **18:27**

As Hajin sat on top of the slopes he could see both Mikoto and Touma getting ready for their duel. Hajin ran through the plan with Touma beforehand, the general idea was to put up some resistance first but eventually throw the fight. Mikoto wanted to fight both of them at once but Hajin refused stating that he disliked two on one fights no matter how strong the opponent was. Hajin looked to his left looking at Kuroko who was sitting right next to him observing the duel as well.

"Was it really okay just to let us out of custody just like that?"

"There's no real problem considering there's no warrant out for your arrests."

"Then why'd you arrest us in the first place? Don't tell me...you're still trying to strong-arm me into Judgment?" Hajin said as he dreaded the thought of joining such an organization.

"Of course, you of all people should realize your worth."

As they commenced their duel Mikoto started off by firing a spear of lightning from her bangs which came into contact Touma's right hand nullifying it. Mikoto realized that if she were to keep shooting electricity at Touma he'd just nullify it, switching her tactics she chose to use her powers to magnetize the iron sand creating a completely black sword which functioned similar to a chainsaw. As she swung her sword at the spiky-haired boy he was adapt at dodging her sword strikes, as Touma tried to create some distance between them the sword lashed out at him much like whip reaching out for him until Touma used right hand touched the whip causing it to revert back to its original form.

Mikoto was surprised by this turn of events, to her Touma's powers were unknown phenomenon she did not know its capabilities or its limitations. Mikoto used her powers to magnetize the remaining sand particles in the wind to create a mass of iron sand particles in the air. As the stream of iron sand particles came straight at Touma he held out his right hand once again negating the magnetism causing it to revert back to its normal state, this attack was just a distraction.

"_A little way too predictable in my book if you ask me._" Hajin thought to himself smiling as things went according to plan.

Mikoto created the attack as a distraction to slip behind Touma, Mikoto grabbed Touma's left hand and begun shocking him causing Touma to collapse to the ground.

"Just what kind of power did that man use against onee-sama?" Kuroko muttered to herself.

As the fight was over Hajin got up from his seat and took off his gloves. "Rather than a power...Touma is a level 0 esper." Hajin said to Kuroko before heading off to face the third ranked esper.

As the two of them stood face to face Hajin beckoned Mikoto that he was ready. Mikoto started off by creating her iron sand sword knowing her electricity would have no effect on Hajin. As she closed the distance between them she swung her sword downwards at the cloaked figure, Hajin simply responded by using his right arm to intercept the blade. As the blade came into contact with his arm, it made a screeching noise much like a chainsaw clashing against steel.

Mikoto was confused as to why her attack had no effect on him, she could feel her blade cutting something but it simply had no effect on it. As she applied even more strength down on her blade, Hajin on the other hand was not even budging from his position. "You're wide open." Hajin delivered a palm with his left hand pushing her back a considerable distance. "What's wrong, don't tell me that's all you got?" Hajin said as he walked over to Mikoto who was on the ground feigning her injury.

As Hajin held out his hand to her, Mikoto grabbed his hand and begun shocking him the same way she did to Touma causing Hajin to collapse to the ground. "You really shouldn't underestimate your opponents just because you think you're stronger." Mikoto said lecturing Hajin who was lying on the ground. "Just as expected, no one can defeat onee-sama!" Kuroko squealed as she teleported behind her idol hugging her.

As they turned to back to face their opponents they were wondering what to do with them considering they were out cold. "Just leave them Kuroko, that's what they get for pissing me off." As the two Tokiwadai students left the scene Hajin got back up on his feet as if nothing happened dusting off his outfit. "Something like that is not really enough to put me out of commission." Hajin said muttering to himself as he looked over to Touma who was still unconscious on the ground.

"Guess I'm stuck hauling your sorry ass outta here." Hajin said to an unconscious Touma as heaved his body over his right shoulder like a rag-doll.

"_On the bright side, I'd say we shook her off._"

"_**But for how long is what I'd like to know.**_"

* * *

**Author's notes: Well this one ended up being a lot slower pace than I thought it would originally be, Hajin came up with the plan to throw away the fight hence he himself screwed around with the fight having no intention to win in the first place. Once again, feel free to ask any questions you would have. Oh and Hajin can seriously lift Touma as if he weighs nothing hence implying he is much stronger than he actually looks. I might as well tell you at this point that the voice in Hajin's head is a split personality, which I will not go into too much detail currently because it will spoil some plot points behind Hajin. And while we are at it, Hajin just happened to be at the wrong place at the wrong time one year ago when he met Kuroko Shirai and no I won't be doing Hajin x Kuroko. She only has feelings for Mikoto as far as things stand.**


End file.
